


Uptown Girl

by thedoctordnna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctordnna/pseuds/thedoctordnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna decides to see the Doctor singing and dancing “Uptown Girl”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes, please, tell me. English isn’t my first language. Hope you like it!

It was another calm day inside the TARDIS, Donna Noble was in the library reading a good Agatha Christie mystery when she heard a familiar noise.

_“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!”_

She recognised the music immediately, it was one of her favourites. But she wasn’t expecting to heard a different voice singing it.

_“Uptown girl_  
 _She’s been living in her uptown world_  
 _I bet she’s never had a backstreet guy_  
 _I bet her momma never told her why”_

It was the Doctor’s voice, she was sure it was! Usually the TARDIS walls weren’t so thin… A thought occurred in her mind “I think you want me to look for him and see this scene, right old girl?!” A happy hum was the ship’s answer.

_“I’m gonna try for an uptown girl_  
 _She’s been living in her white bread world_  
 _As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
 _And now she’s looking for a downtown man_  
 _That’s what I am”_

Donna left the library and started following the sound.

_“And when she knows what_  
 _She wants from her time_  
 _And when she wakes up_  
 _And makes up her mind_  
  
 _She’ll see I’m not so tough_  
 _Just because I’m in love “_

She stopped in front of a semi open door and looked inside and what she saw amazed her. The Doctor was singing and dancing through the room and never looked so happy. The love she felt for that man, well, alien couldn’t become more strong than that.

_“With an uptown girl_  
 _You know I’ve seen her in her uptown world_  
 _She’s getting tired of her high class toys_  
 _And all her presents from her uptown boys_  
 _She’s got a choice “_

The Doctor was thinking of Donna while singing. He wanted so badly to tell her his feelings… Suddenly, another voice joined him in the song.

_“Uptown girl_  
 _You know I can’t afford to buy her pearls_  
 _But maybe someday when my ship comes in_  
 _She’ll understand what kind of guy I’ve been_  
 _And then I’ll win “_

He stopped for a few seconds and found Donna looking to him and singing. It was the time to tell her and he had the perfect idea of how do that. Both of them were singing and dancing like two teenagers and when the right lyric arrived the Doctor took Donna’s hands in his and deeply sang:

_“And when she’s walking_  
 _She’s looking so fine_  
 _And when she’s talking_  
 _She’ll say that she’s mine_  
  
 _She’ll say I’m not so tough_  
 _Just because_  
 _I’m in love_  
 _With an **Earth girl** “_

Immediately Donna understood what the Doctor was saying and couldn’t be more happier. She decided to reply in the same way and sang the next verses.

_“She’s been living in her white bread world_  
 _As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
 _And now she’s looking for a **spaceman**_  
 _That’s what **YOU ARE** ”_

Noticing the change of the lyrics, The Doctor grinned to her and his eyes were overflowing passion while he sang: 

_“ **Earth girl**_  
 _**You’re**  my  **earth girl**_  
 _Don’t you know I’m in love_  
 _With an **earth girl**_  
 _My **earth girl**_  
 _Don’t you know I’m in love_  
 _With an **earth girl**_  
 _My **earth girl** “ _

Of course Donna’s next action should be this, she grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him. Neither of them realize that the TARDIS were playing others songs, after all they were very occupied snogging the living daylights out of each other.


End file.
